


GOLDEN LOVE

by This_Is_Our_Swamp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually there is a little, Aggressive Levi Ackerman, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Eren has a kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Shy Eren Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Our_Swamp/pseuds/This_Is_Our_Swamp
Summary: After Levi's roughness at the courtroom, Eren can't help but long for more.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	GOLDEN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> hi friend

“H-Heichou??!” Eren coold feel a blush creeping up his cheiks and berning at the tips of his ears. Levi’s hand was fermly planted on the wall next to his head, the shorter man was loocking up at Eren through thick, ashie eye lashes, and his other hand was gripping Eren’s hip so fermly that he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Not that he minded. All hee’d been able to think about since Levi had kicked him in the court troom was how it had feeled to be dominated by him. To be bruised by him. Eren shivered, eyes locking onto the bulge in Levi’s uniform pants. 

“You heard me, brat. I’m you out tonight. And then I’m gonna bend you over backwards till your head’s on the ground and I’m going to make you feel golden. Understood?” Levi’s eyes pierced into him and Eren swallowed. Hard.

“Y-Yes, Captain Levi, Sir!” 

“You want that, don’t you, brat?”

“Wh-What? What do you mean, sir?” Eren’s heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel his mouth drying out. He needed to wet it with something. He longed for that golden feeling, the feeling of his mouth filling, felt his dick twitch as he imagined it being Levi’s liquid…

“Well?” Levi raised one thin eyebrow, eyes never leaving Eren’s quivering green orbs. Eren swallowed. Hard. 

“Y-Yes, Mr. Levi, sir.” He felt a blush crjjjeeping up his neck and he turned his head away to hide his rapidly reddening face. 

“Good. I’ll come get you toni8tp8tght then. Be waiting in your room. Got it, brat?”

“Y-Yes, Levi, sir!” Levi turned, satisfied, but Eren managed to catch a hint of a smirk on his face. What a tease. 

~~~

“Jaeger.” Eren heard Levi pound on the door twice, punctuating the syllables in his last name. “You ready, Brat? I’m coming in.” Eren felt a wave of panic wash over him.

“R-RIVAILLE! WAIT NO-” The door opened and Levi stepped in. He paused for a second, his eyes on Eren’s exposed body. He follows the path of Levi’s eyes as they raked across his body, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. He watched his eyes travel from Eren’s own orbs to his shirtless torso down to where he’d been busying himself, the thought of Levi on his mind. Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Pathetic.”

“W-what? SORRY CAPTAIN LEVI HEICHOU, SIR! I- I WAS- I JUST-” 

“Don’t push yourself, brat. I came here to get you, but it looks like you’re not ready. Hell, you’re not even halfway done.” 

“Well… I- I-” 

“Put it away, brat. I’ll show you how it’s done later tonight. Get dressed. I’ll wait.” Levi sat down on Eren’s bed where Eren had been sitting just a second ago, watching him with a level gaze. Eren hurried to pull on his underwear and pants, back to Levi, bending down-

“Not bad, kid.” Eren squeaked, whipping around, red faced to face Levi. “What was that sound?” Levi smirked.

“N-nothing, captain!” Eren avoidehhuud Levi’s gaze and finished getting dressed, tuuut oooOOOrning to Levi once he had finished, cheeks still pink. “I - I’m done, sir!” 

“It’s about time. Let’s go.” T\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\he walk into town was a quiet one. Eren didn’t dare break the silence and Levi didn’t seem inn jiiterested in doing it himself. Incidentally, it was also the longest 

iom80mm iii iii iii iii iii iii iii ii iiii iiiiiiiii  
5 minutes of Eren’s life. He could feel the anticipation building within him, a constant and desperate heat at the core of his body, nothing like that caused by his titan shifter powers. He was also nervous beyond belief. He was nervous that Levi wouldn’t accept him the way he was, what he liked, how he liked it. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost ran into Levi when he stopped walking ahead of him.

“We’re here, brat.” Eren’s heart leapt. They entered the bar, a small, dark place that smelled puy of alcohol, but it seemed remarkably clean. Eren supposed that Levi either had something to do with at, or that was the reason Levi was here. One or the other.

Levi instructed Eren at a small table in the corner while he went up to the bartender and started talking. The bartender seemed rather friendly with Levi, and the two of them spoke for a good while. Eren wondered, rather abruptly, how many people Levi had done this with. How iimany people Levi was close to that he didn’t know about. Was he just another o  
jjjikiknne in a long line? The bartender kept gesturing to him, and Levi seemed to get irritated, if not red in the face. Eventually, he came back with their drinks, mildly agitated though he was. Eren offered him a hesitant smile, and, for an instant, the annoyed look on Levi’s face melted away, leaving behind a very softened expression as he looked on at Eren. That softness was replaced in an instant by an even angrier look, but even that faltered for a second when he looked up at Eren again.

They drank. And drank. And drank. If Eren thought that his head was foggy after his first glass, then the fog in his head after his second glass was so thick he was having trouble forming entire thoughts. He brought his glass to his lips again, when he felt a firm, warm hand on his wrist and he looked up to see Levi, lowering his glass to the table.

“That’s enough, brat. Who’d’ve thought you’d get so shit-faced so fast. I had plans for you tonight, but I guess we’re gonna have to table them for now,” Levi leaned in so close that his lips brushed against Eren’s ear when he talked. They were warm and his breath smelled like alcohol. “A damn shame, too. The plans I had for you… I’m gonna be honest, I’m pissed you’re too damn tipsy to be any fun, Jaeger. You should’ve warned me you couldn’t hold your liquor,” Eren felt a small tremor run through his body, sent by whatever part of his mind was still conscious enough to process anything. 

“Come on,” Levi sighed. “Let’s get you home.”

~~~

The next morning, aside from his splitting headache, Eren had three things on his mind. One was the ridiculous amount of alcohol Levi had managed to drink last night. Eren had been too flustered and drunk last night to notice, but looking back on it, the number of glasses and bottles that had collected near Levi had been immense. Far more than any normal person should have been able to drink. The second was that Levi had looked intensely uncomfortable all day. He didn’t seem to be able to sit still, and his grimace seemed to be more than his usual trademark scowl. The third thing was the promise Levi had made to him in the mess hall that day. He had stood to return his plate, when Levi had come up behind him. He had placed his hands on Eren’s hips for support and stood on his tiptoes so that he could lean forwards and whisper into Eren’s ear. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight, Jaeger, you’re not going to be able to stand for a week.”

If Eren happened to suppress the part of that memory where he squeaked, jumped three feet in the air and dropped his tray, only to get ridiculed by Jean, Connie, and Sasha for it for the rest of the day, then that was just pure coincidence. 

~~~

10 pm. Two sharp raps at his door. Just like last time. Unlike last time, Eren was ready. He put down the water canteen he had been drinking from, adding it to the pile of empty canteens that had built up next to the bed he now pushed them under. He was ready. Right?

Eren’s heart hammered in his chest as he crossed to the door, and he felt himself start to panic as he pulled it open. Levi was standing there, and his uniform straps had been done tighter than normal. Eren felt his eyes pulled down to the way they squeezed his thighs, which bulged out of them. Eren swallowed.

“Levi Heichou, sir!” 

“Oh, drop it,” Levi looked mildly uncomfortab

le still, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Eren didn’t understand. Yesterday, he’d looked so eager. Levi wasn’t exactly the type to do things he felt obligated to do out of kindness, either. Eren was sure that if Levi didn’t want this for one reason or another, he wouldn’t be here. “Ready, Jaeger?” Eren looked up to realize  
that Levi wasn’t standing in front of him anymore. The door had been closed and Levi had moved to the center of the room. 

“Y-yes, Levi Rivaille Heichou, Sir!” 

“I said drop it, brat. I’m ranked higher than yo

u, but you don’t need to look at me as an authority figure. Not unless… You filthy little bastard, you get off on that, don’t you?” Eren practically moaned in shock. Levi smiled, a filthy smirk that only added to the currently increasing hardness of his cock. “Well then, you filthy brat, you can call me whatever the hell you want as long as it gets that filthy mouth of yours around my cock. Now get these straps off of me, you disgusting little bastard.” 

Eren did as he was told, savoring every moment his eyes locked with Levi’s, every instance where his hand grazed Levi’s hip or chest or thigh until the straps had been removed and the pesky matter of his boots, shirt, pants and underwear had been dealt with before Levi returned the favor.

“I only caught a glimpse yesterday, but I’m more and more impressed, Jaeger,” Levi said, as he tossed Eren’s shirt aside. In less than a second it seemed, Levi closed the distance between them and slammed Eren down so that he was laying on the bed.

“I said I was going to make you feel golden, remember?”

“Y- yes, Captain Rivaille Heichou Levi, Sir!”

“Are you ready?” Levi asked, straddling Eren and taking his cock into his hands.

“Yes, Captain Corporal Rivaille Heichou Levi, Sir!” 

“Put my cock in your mouth, brat.”

“Y- Yes, Captain Lance Corporal Rivaille Heichou Levi, Sir!” Eren did as he was told. Looking up at Levi was almost too much for him in and of itself. Levi was pure sex, all sly, flirtatious looks and dirty words. The sinuous roll of his torso every time he did anything and the way he moved his hips when he walked, moved, sat, everything nearly pushed Eren over the edge on a good day, but now, with his cock in his mouth and his hands on those hips, Eren wasn’t sure he’d last thirty seconds. Then Levi started peeing.

And it was everything he’d hoped it would be.

Levi clearly hadn’t peed since he’d drank that immense amount of alcohol last night, because he had a lot. And Eren was ready to swallow every last drop. Eren had been planning on asking to pee on Levi, hence the empty canteens under his bed, but Levi’d clearly been plHELPanning this for some time now because, mixed in with the standard affair urine (which, coming from Levi immediately made it a cut above the rest) Eren could taste alcohol. The taste was strong, like he was drinking it straight from the bottle. No wonder Levi had looked so uncomfortable. Eren felt that thirst that he had felt a day ago 

when Levi had cornered him in the hall and promised to make him feel golden being quenched as he swallowed and kept swallowing. Swallowing Levi’s golden love. No words needed to HELPMEEEEEEEpass between them. In fact, Eren orgasmed at least 12 times .0000934 seconds after he realized that Levi had been peeing. Now, all that passed between them was a different form of golden love. A love still quite as radiant and golden, but much less tangible than the one that was filling Eren’s mouth and… lungs? Should that be happening? It probably wasn’t important.

Eren wondered briefly why the pee tasted so much like alcohol, and then he remembered hearing ‘Commander’ Erwin (How on GOD’S GREEN EARTH that incompetent, blubbering FOOL had made commander was beyond him) talking. Levi had said something along the lines of; ‘I don’t get drunk. It all just passes straight through me,’ and ‘Erwin’ (he was CONVINCED his name wasn’t actually Erwin, in fact, the existence of the man in and of itself was a conspiracy) had ‘said’; ‘excellent, Levi, we can use that to our advantage,’

Eren was contemplating what they would ever use that for when he realized that Levi’s golden love was still HELPfilling his lungs and that he could NOT breathe. Eren pulled away, and sat up, knocking Levi to the floor hard clutching at his throat and choking, trying desperately to get a breath. Unfortunately for him, there was no oxygen in his urine and alcohol filled air sacks, and he lay there on the floor struggling.

Levi got up, calmly as ever, aHELPnd started to get dressed again, but not before he kicked Eren in the ribs, hard. 

“Filthy pig,” he spat out, looking at Eren in disgust. 

“Captain Corporal Rivaille Heichou Levi Ackerman, sir, Help me!” Eren managed to cry out around a mouthful of pee. (He was peeing into his own mouth now in hopes of washing Levi’s golden love down) Unfortunately, perhaps because he was peeing into his own mouth, Eren’s words must have been too hard for Eren to understand, because Levi didn’t even look in his direction. Eren could feel the alcohol intoxicating him, so it seemed that enough of it had avoided his lungs that it could make him drunk. Levi kept putting his clothes and gear on calmly before he finally stopped and locked eyes with Eren.

“Are you planning on hiding there all day, Erwin?” He asked, eyes never leaving Eren’s. Erwin (Who Eren would protest to his DYING DAY didn’t actually EXIST) descended from the ceiling, a smirk on his lips when he saw Eren up close, still peeing desperately. At this point, he had lost the strength to keep his dick aimed properly and it was waving everywhere as he peed, striping the walls and ceiling with urine.

“An unfortunate end to an unfortunate creature,” ‘Erwin’ said solemnly, his eyes locked with Eren’s as well. “We set you up, you fool. Nobody wanted you dead more than the two of us, and Mr. Kirschtein, with some prompting was happy to reveal that you not only pee into your own mouth constantly while you sleep, but that you tend to moan Levi’s name while you do it. We knew if we could get you drunk enough, you wouldn’t even care that EEEEDEEEEEEEHELPMEHELPME  
you were dying. Thanks to Levi’s reconnaissance mission and realizing that it takes literally NOTHING for you to get drunk, paired with his innate Ackerman resistance to alcohol to the point where he pees it out the exact same way it came in, we had ourselves a plan. The rest was a matter of simple aim and pressure. Mr. Jaeger, tell me, do you think, potentially, that if one were peeing hard enough and fast enough in a concentrated stream at one’s throat you could cut straight through to the tubes leading to the lungs? And once you’ve punctured that tube with your unrelenting urinating, as long as one were to keep their aim steady, and the pressurepeed of the stream solid- if a little narrower- one could potentially fill someone’s lungs quite quickly, particularly if that someone is drunk- and stupid- enough to not care whether they’re drowing in someone elses urine or not,” Erwin didn’t even flinch as a stripe of urine from Eren’s flailing member whipped across his face, nor as it blasted under the door and Jean’s scream of pain and terror could be heard echoing through the halls and blood began to seep under the doorcrack. 

“You’ve been bested, Eren Jaeger,”

Eren could feel his life force draining, so he wasn’t quite certain if what he saw was a hallucination or real, but he watched with bated breath as Erwin began to glow, soft and translucent. As he slowly began to disappear, leaving Levi, Eren, and Jean’s corpse with a parting statement that would have them questioning their existence until their dying days.

“Not only has Eren been fooled, but my dear Captain Corporal Rivaille Heichou Levi Ackerman of the Scouts, you have as well. I never really truly existed, I represented your dark thoughts and your deepest desires. I manipulated you into killing this poor boy, which in turn got poor Mr. Kirschtein out there killed as well. How the fuck did you let an illusion trick you into killing humanity’s last hope with urine? What the FUCK? How did that WORK? How is he still alive? Why didn’t he drown faster? It And with that parting question still hanging forebodingly in the air, Erwin vanished, leaving the poor Captain Lance Corporal Rivaille Heichou Levi Ackerman of the Scouts/Survey Corpouting Legion/Scouting Regiment to contemplate what he had done to the two boys on the floor dying and to dwell on all of theemories of Erwin in which he interactmkkked pointedly with the world and people aroun  
d him and actually got responded to and impacted things, so had he really been an illusion? And if he was, why did people see him? Did anything actually exist?

Alongside Erwin’s parting words, Jean’s choked sobs and Levi’s mental breakdown which accompanied his very real questioning of the universe around him and reality himself, Eren had one thought.

“He didn’t even cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> bye friend


End file.
